Past & Today
by CocoSweets
Summary: When Amu was 6, she met a boy while picking berries. 8 years has past since then and Amu still can't tell if she met him again since they never told their names. - Amuto
1. 1st or 2nd Meeting?

Coco: Hey Everyone, my names CocoSweets!! you can call me Coco though!

Ikuto: Coco? you mean like for hot chocolate? I like chocolates!

Amu: Dont make fun of Coco's name! Shes a friend you know!

Ikuto: Fine... but I'm bored... go out with me!

Amu: Why?? I dont care if you leave me.

Ikuto: I guess you dont care if I got out with Utau? -walks away-

Amu: -runs to Ikuto I didn't mean it! I swear!!

Coco: And now they become lovey dovey... I want that kind of love :(

Coco: I dont own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does...

**x Shugo Chara XxX Past & Today x**

_**Past & Today - 1st or 2nd Meeting?**_

**Amu's Pov.**

I walk over to the nearby forest to pick some berrys for lunch and then I trip over a lil branch, "Owie..." I stand up noticing I am bleeding. I frown abit. Suddenly I hear some

laughters and singing. I walk over to see what is going on and I see children playing around. "That seems fun." I said to myself and then continue to go deeper into the forest for berrys.

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I continue to play the violin as Utau sings and then something catches my eyes. I see a little girl run by but i didn't stop playing. When the song finished I packed my violin and dash towards the girl finding her bleeding.

"Excuse me but do you have busness here?" I ask the girl and then she turns around. She is really cute with honey colored eyes and pink hair. "Umm..." she said then starts to act cool "I was just ask to pick some berrys, is it bothering you?"

I thought she is pretty interesting, She didn't even know that she is in the Tsukiyomi residence. "Yea, your intruding the Tsukiyomi residensce." and then I was looking forward to her exprssion but then I was upset when she calmly said, "Uhh, so what? This is a free world!, Am I wrong?"

I sigh but she was correct "Yea, it is but have you not heard of the Tsukiyomi? One of the riches family in Japan, with the biggest company Easter?"

That girl shakes her head and then walks away but then I notice she has a tough time walking with that wound. "Wait up!" and then she turns around. I made her sit down and put a bandage on her scratch. "Are you stupid? If dirt gets inside that you could be in big trouble.

**Amu's Pov.**

The boy helps me put a bandage on. I blushed abit as he helped me.

"Th-thanks..." I said to him. I quickly run home also getting a few berrys wondering if I'll ever meet the boy again.

_**8 Years Later**_

I'm just about to be 14 and I couldn't wait till my birthday... but I could wait before I move. I said good-bye to my friends sadly. My new school seem to be call Seiyo Academy. Today is my first day and then my teacher, Nikaidou-sensei, inruduce me "This is our new student, Himamori Amu!" and then i said to him "Its Hinamori. then I remembered the students infront of me and I look away saying "Yo"

My seat was beside a familiar boy. Nikaidou said his name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The name Tsukiyomi seemed really familiar.

**Ikuto's Pov.**

The girl beside me looks alot like the pink haired girl with honey colored eyes from 8 years ago. She was too cute to forget. Suddenly Nikaidou sensei said "I'm going to be away for several minutes okay? I'll be in the washroom if you need me." and he dashed away.

I thought it might be fun to play with Hinamori Amu for abit and I bit her ears and she started to look weird kind of.

**Amu's Pov.**

The boy beside me suddenly bit my ear and then I freaked out! I hardly knew him and he already did such a thing to me!!

When he let go of my ear I pretended nothing happened though inside I was yelling again and again "PERVERT!!"

Luckly school ended soon and I went to the park to eat some chocolate ice cream. Suddenly Ikuto popped out of no where and then licked my ice cream. "Ahh!! Tsukiyomi!!" I yelled out loud as I almost fell.

He said, "Chocolate is yummy right?" I started whimpering "My chocolate ice cream..." Tsukiyomi put it near my mouth and I licked it and it was an indirect kiss!

Tsukiyomi said "Is there something wrong?" and then smirks. I shake my head but then my cell phone rang.

"Hello? I don't really care... Okay, okay, I'll take a Chocolate ice cream cake then! Nah... wait, anything? I want a new ipod then. Hey, no fair! You're the one who said anything! Damn you! Fine... I'll have a new watch, Ami broke my old one. Okay, bye."

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I looked at Amu as she closed her cell phone. I wonder if its her birthday or something... probably is. "Is it your birthday? I can pay you back if it is." I ask and smirked at the same time. She seems like she doubting me but in the end she said okay. "Great!" I said.

**x Shugo Chara XxX Past & Today x**

Coco: Yay, its done!

Amu: You copied Peach-Pit didn't you??

Coco: What?? This is my first chapter of Past & Today! I got no reviews!

Amu: True...

Ikuto: Told ya I like Chocolate.

Coco: Yea, yea...

Coco: Please review!


	2. Birthday Date

Coco: Yay! The next Chapter's done!!

Ikuto: Nothing to be excited about

Coco: -glares at Ikuto-

Ikuto: W-what...?

Coco: I can make this a Tadamu story whenever I want

Tadase: -pops out of no where- Really?? I want it to be a Tadamu!

Ikuto: Fine... I'll pretend to be excited but no Tadamu...

Amu: Good Boy! -huggles Ikuto-

Ikuto: -kisses Amu-

Coco: -stab Tadase-

Tadase: -get stabbed-

Coco: I dont own Shugo Chara and Bloody Mary doesn't either! Peach-Pit does!

**x Shugo Chara XxX Past & Today x**

_**Past & Today Birthday Date??**_

**Amu's Pov.**

My birthday is only tomorrow and I can't stop thinking about the present he is going to give me. I'm fine as long as its nothing perverted. Also I feel like someone was staring, no glaring at me. I turn around abit just to see a girl name Utau. Ikuto keeps playing with my hair boredly and was getting annoyed but there is so many people in the class.

Lucky me, school ended and I walk home and Ikuto follows me. "So this is where you live..." he said and I got really annoy Ikuto hugged me from behind. "Your hair..." he said but continues "smells like strawberries. I blush abit. I knew I use strawberry scented shampoo so why?

**Ikuto's Pov.**

Her hair smelled delicious fresh strawberries. I'd eat it if I could. I bit her ear and she became so red! I stayed like that until someone came out of the house. He must have Amu's dad since he screamed and fainted after he saw us. I went into Amu's house and her mother talked abit and her father kept nodding since Ami tied him up with ribbons.

"Amu who is the young man?" and then she was about to say classmate but I said quickly "Boyfriend!" and then her dad faints again. Her parents are really weird I can say that. Her mom said "Oh my god! My daughter's growing up!" and then hugs her. "Good luck in your love life! I enjoyed my already now its time for me to enjoy yours"

I swear u could of heard Amu whisper "Damn you..." and then I smirked.

The next day came quickly and I followed Amu everywhere until it was 2:36 Amu turns around and asks "Why the hell are you following me??" She asked. I reply calmly "So I can give you your present!" and then Amu said "I don't need your present!" I was hurt. "I understand... Just take this then. I handed her a present with strawberry printed wrapper and light blue ribbon.

I left soon after hoping she'll run to me but that didn't happen.

**Amu's Pov.**

I looked at the present he gave me. It was so beautifully decorated. I went home and opened it and it was the newest version of an ipod! There is also a kitty hairpin. I started feeling guilty so I run outside to find Ikuto.

After searching everywhere, I still couldn't find him but then I heard someone playing the violin. I followed the sound and then saw Ikuto. It was a really sad song... but it was beautiful and it suddenly stopped.

"A-Amu?" he said surprised and I nodded. "Sorry... You wanted to do something together right?" He packed his violin and walked towards me.

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I packed my violin and walked towards Amu. I was really happy when she came. I sit beside her and gazed into her eyes as she gazed into mine. Just when our lips were just 1 inch apart... a dog came and ruined the scene. Damn dog I hate you! Amu started blushing completely noticing what just happened. I took her hand and run to a nearby place. "Follow me!" and she did and it was already dark.

I fliped a switch and it was a amusement park. "Wow..." she said. I bet she was speechless about this."You can choose the first ride. and then she said... "any ride...?" and I nod. "Teacups!!" and then I barely fit as she laughed her head off.

**Amu's Pov.**

That was funny! He barely fit inside the teacup and then we went off. He choose the haunted house. I was speechless and I yelled "NOO!!" but he dragged me in. I hold on to him the whole time really tightly and seemed like he was having fun. He smirked and said "We should go in the haunted house more often. "Pervert!" I yelled.

The day ended quickly and he walked me home.

**x Shugo Chara XxX Past & Today x**

Coco: Isn't this great? Ikuto and Amu got a date!

Ikuto: Where's the damn dog??

Amu: Hehe, that tickles!

Dog: Arf,arf arf!

Coco: Ah! Are you jealous Ikuto??

Ikuto: WHY WOULD I??

Dog: Arf, arf arf, arf! (Please Review!)

Coco: Aww, your so smart!

Coco&Amu: -pets the dog- Dogs are much better then cats!


	3. Rivals?

Coco: Sorry for it being late!!

Amu: What took so long?  
Coco: Umm lost my internet?

Ikuto: You were lazy

Coco: HOW DID YOU KNOW?? covers mouth I mean... why would you think that?

Ikuto: Doesnt matter your gonna keep them waiting...

Coco: right! I dont own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does!

**x Shugo Chara xXx Past & Today x**

_**Past & Today - Rivals?**_

**Amu's POV.**

Mmm... yesterday... WAA what was I doing?? I'm SUCH a idiot! My first kiss... IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FOR SOMEONE I LOVE!! I really am a idiot... "Amu...Amu, AMU!!" Ran yells.

"What?" I asked and Ran replyed, "YOUR 10 MINUTES LATE!!" My eyes widen. "EHH??" and I quickly dashed to the school but I wasnt 10 minutes late.. I WAS 10 MINUTES LATE!! "You. Are. So. Dead." I said to Ran who sweatdropped. Miki sighed but then said, "Amu look! A play..." I was stunned to see that.

_**School Play**_

_We are having a school play for the Seiyo Elementarys._

_We are accepting different ideas for what will be in the play. _

_Please be at least 30 minutes long and less then 1 hour and 30 minutes._

_Also no cursing or violence in any way._

_The deadline for enterys will be on April 13. _

_After that we will have votes on which one will be for the play._

_Have fun writing!_

I still can't believe it...

**Ikuto's POV.**

I couldn't believe my eyes... a PLAY? Did the principal think we were 8 year olds? I'm going to kill him! But then I see Amu... Hmm... I smirked and she saw me. I could tell. Her golden eyes were gazing at my dark blue eyes... So I decided to write my own play... I started to think until I saw Utau start talking to Amu. Thats not good. Even her brain is not good! Falling inlove with her own brother. Such an idiot. Suddenly Class started but I was too busy thinking to flirt with Amu.

**Amu's POV.**

Utau ask me to talk to her after school. I don't really know why but I had a bad feeling. Soon enough school ended and like planned, I went to the back of the school to meet her. "AMU WATCH OUT!!" Ran, Miki and Su yelled. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and put something over my mouth. Slowly I got sleepy and fell asleep hearing my names being shouted by my charas. I woke up soon, but not soon enough. Ran Miki and Su was gone. I had no idea where I was. I yelled, "HELLO?? ANYONE HERE??" but no helpful answers. Only one answer that I didn't want to hear. "Your in a hidden cave." and the person who said that was Utau, Tsukiyomi Utau. She continued, "And your charas are somewhere else in the cave. Don't bother to find them, This cave is large and like a maze. I'll free you for now but if you want your charas back then give up on Ikuto!" I was stunned to hear that. What did I do to diserve this? "Ikuto hits on me! I never wanted to be with him! I never said I love Ikuto either!" Utau smirked. Little did i know she had a recorder and she played it back. _Ikuto hits on me! I never wanted to be with him! I never said i love Ikuto either!_ My eyes widen and said, "You... Win. NOW LET RAN, MIKI AND SU GO!!" Utau smirked again. Was it in their blood? That would make sense. She let them go and led me out. After a while I was so relieved that I fainted once again. "Amu!" A voice yelled. familiar but none like my parents or Ikuto or Ran, Miki and Su. Who was it?

Coco: Sorry, I wanted more but like Ikuto said, I was lazy...

Ikuto: Knew it...

Amu: Take it easy!

Coco: yes... also my next chapter wont be out for atleast 3 days... IM BANNED FROM THE STUPID LAPTOP OR THE COMPUTER!! CUZ OF MY STUPID BROTHER BLAMING EVERYTHING HE DID ON ME!!

Ikuto: Younger?

Coco: Older...

Amu: That can acually happen?

Coco: Review like always and do me a favor... KILL MY ANNOYING BROTHER!!


	4. Double the Trouble

Coco: Thank you for killing my brother but 1 problem.... now hes annoying me as a Zombie... T~T

Ikuto: Since when do Zombies exist?

Coco: I'll show you~ -throws Ikuto into Zombie Loan-

Ikuto: OMG!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Coco: then say "Coco-Sama, Save me and you pwn everyone with sugar on top!"

Ikuto:　Coco-sama, Sa- THERES NO WAY I COULD SAY THAT!!!

Coco: yea... ill change it~

Ikuto: thank GOD!!!

Coco: say "Coco-sama, save me and you pwn everyone and is more cute then Amu"

Ikuto: WTH??? I WILL NEVER!!! AMUS WAY CUTER THEN YOU!!!

Coco: True enough.... -gets Ikuto out- by the way your answer was correct~ But in return talk boy!

Ikuto: ............. fine! Coco dosen't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does...

Coco: .... Good enough.. _

**x Shugo Chara xXx Past & Today x**

_**Double the Trouble**_

**Amu's POV.**

.... "IKUTO???" I yelled at the sight of him. I felt a glare behind me and saw her still holding Ran. Ikuto speaked as I turned around "Amu... What did Utau do?" and I replied with a little tremble "Nothing, we just chat okay? Just go." I said walking around me and Utau let Ran go.

Man... Utau... Ikuto.... I think Math can solve this!

Utau=Loves Ikuto=Crazy=Insane=Would kill me

Ikuto=Mega pervert=Annoying=Makes Utau wanna kill me

That wasn't very pleasent... I'll just think about THE PLAY instead... a script... hmm... I should write a GOOD one! I'll work on it soon! "... Holy... 2 MORE MINUTES TILL DINNER!!

~Flash Back~

Mom: Amu... They grow up so fast! But now that your 14 I will never let you off with any excues for being late for dinner!

Amu: Why?

Mom: The older you are, the more responsiblity you'll get. Also I need you to do me a favor!

Amu: What?

Mom: Mama is getting busy so I'll need to work more and since Ami is only 8 I can't leave her alone so I need you to watch her.

Ami: Amu-Onee-chan~

Amu: Im 14! My life isn't as free as before anymore!

Mom: 5 dollars every hour.

Amu: .... Fine...

~End~

I gotta get home quick!

~1 minute and 50 seconds later~

Made it... "I'm home!" I said so my mom would know. "Good thing!, I just finished making dinner, Me and your Papa is going out now so remember to watch Ami for 2 hours." I sighed and walked back.

After finishing dinner the phone rang. I picked it up and asked "Hinamori" and a familiar voice called out. " Hinamori-san? Good news, We're coming to Japan for vacation." My eyes opened wide but in the end I sighed, "Tadase right? Thats great but I told you to call me Amu now! we've known each other since 5th Grade." And he hes reply was surprising, "ah... sorry Amu but i have better news, I'm also going to be in your school for 6 months so I'll be staying that long! Its going to be great!" I bit my lips and then echo, "Seiyo, 6 months, half a year?" Tadase said confused "Ah, well yes... Is it bad? ... Oh wait, Call me later, The plane arrived, see you soon!" and then I dropped the phone in surprise. Tadase confessed to me after we gradulated since he thought we might not be in the same school. We were but I had a hard time facing him since I never answered him... After I moved I thought I could pass that aside but thats impossible huh? Ran, Miki and Su looked at me worried.

Ikuto's POV.

.... What happened between Utau and Amu? That call was probably from Utau because of her troubled face. And Amu shoo me off... Yoru slyly flew in and took Miki outside. I couldn't see what they were doing behind the bushes but I heard no scream so maybe just Yoru asking about Amu. I left quickly not feeling like bothering her but I saw that every phone including Utau's were untouched So who was the call from?

Ikuto: Worst chapter.

Coco: Why?

Ikuto: Amu and Ikuto moments, coming, making Amu to advoid me.

Coco: Don't worry, there will be some Amu and Ikuto Moments. But I thinking about something....

Ikuto: What?

Coco: You know what lemon is? I'm thinking about making a M scene...

Ikuto: Do it.

Coco: I'm not asking you! Readers, tell me as you review please~

Ikuto: JUST DO IT!!!

Coco: Have you noticed Amu isn't here?

Ikuto: .......

Coco: ... -checks the cave- Utau! that scene is OVER

Utau: How'd you find it?

Coco: I have a map...

Ikuto: -wakes Amu- Amu, you know what lemon is?

Amu: Whats that?

Coco: Amu, make Ikuto boy condoms...

Dia: Why haven't I come in? Review...


	5. Advoid

Coco: Must not take FOREVER!!!

Ikuto: You uploaded the 4th chapter just yesterday…

Ran: Gom-bar-e!

Coco: Oh and about the lemon! I already thought of an ending so I'll make a second season for the lemon!

Amu: I bought the condoms…

Coco: OMG I didn't think you'd actually do it….

Ikuto: Like I'd ever use it…

Coco: If you don't use it, you'll have too many kids.

Ikuto: … Mind if I test it out?

Coco: No…. wait… YES

Amu: ？

Coco: I can't watch…

Su: Coco doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does-Desu~

**X Shugo Chara xXx Past & Today x**

_**Advoid**_

**Amu's POV.**

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!!!" I yell at Ran, Miki and Su. Ran pulls on my shirt collar while Miki and Su pulls on my blanket and eventually got off of me. Sadly I went to school and worst news today is that Tadase is in my class. "Ah! Amu!" He says happily. Ikuto didn't seem to be flirting with me at all. I raise my hand saying, "Sensei, I feel sick, I'm going home early." But then Tadase says, "Amu, want me to take you home?" and I instantly said without thinking, "I said that I don't feel well but I never said I need help going home." I knew Utau is glaring at me. I knew what she is thinking. Get along with Tadase so Ikuto will stop flirting with me. I don't care!

I walk home and luckily my parents wasn't home. I saw a note on the table and it said:

Amu, please pick up your sister Ami.

Papa and Mama

I sigh at that note. They became so busy all of the sudden. Too many chores. I didn't bother to change and just fell on the bed setting my phone to ring at 2:45.

I was about to fall asleep but my phone rings. I look at the caller and it is Tadase. "Oh god please let this call end!" I prey and something is at my balcony. I went out and looks around. Nothing there. I turn around and someone grabs me by my shoulder and pushs me on the bed, pinning me down. I couldn't see who is on top of me. But the scent is familiar. Its on the tip of my tongue! I could tell it is a male and he flips me over. "I-Ikuto?" I said in confusion. "L-let go!" I try struggling but he is too strong. I gave up after 30 seconds.

**Ikuto's POV.**

She stops struggling and I thought it is the best time to tell her. "Amu… You know…" But then she yells out, "Let go you PERVERT!" I turned to stone. I stared at her, being on top of her made me gaze at her honey yellow eyes. What seemed to be an hour past and she broke the silence, "Could you get off of me?" I shake my head. Then she starts questioning, "Why?" She asks. "Because" I answer, "Why?" and I answer "Because." And this continues for a while.

I got bored and answer for the last time, "Because I need to tell you something." She shot me a glare and asks, "What is it…?" and I answer surely "Utau won't bother you anymore." Amu then asks, "Why? How do you know…?" and I thought for abit..

~Flash Back~

Ikuto: -hoping away-

Utau: -finds Ikuto- I-ku-to~

Ikuto: *ignoring Utau-

Utau: Where are you going?

Ikuto: Wherever Amu lives

Utau: why?

Ikuto: because I want to

Utau: I'm not letting you!

Ikuto: We're siblings!

Utau: So? Our feelings are so strong we can still be together~

Ikuto: I only have hatred for you.

Utau: I think Amu doesn't want to see you…

Ikuto: You don't need to bother Amu, I just wanna check something out. After I'm done, I'll leave her.

Utau: Promise?

Ikuto: Promise.

~End~

"I just know, OK?" I said. Amu seems to be doubting me but answers, "Fine, but if she bothers me I'll KILL you!"

X Shugo Chara xXx Past & Today X

Coco: That took me like a hour…. I had writer's Block for 15 minutes…

Ikuto: -comes out of GuestRoom with only boxers-

Coco: PUT SOME PANTS ON!

Ikuto: The condoms seem to have worked

Coco: Wheres Amu?

Ikuto: Inside.

Coco: -goes in- …. CLEAN UP YOU TWO!!! THERE ARE CLOTHES EVERYWHERE

Ikuto: We were doing something though…

Amu: -in pain- I think… I died… But it was…

Ikuto: Sexy?

Coco: I don't think that's the word… -looks in the bag of condoms- 1… 5… Amu! How many did you BUY???

Amu: … 86…

Coco: ….. I shall take my leave after I say 1 thing… REVIEW!

Ikuto: -goes back into GuestRoom-

Amu: … I-Ikuto? Ah… JUST HURRY IT UP!

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia: It sounds like shes enjoying it…


End file.
